


Selective Heat

by NebulasPrime



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), F/M, False Perception of Sickness, M/M, Mpreg, TheKingdomofShipping, a/b/o dynamics, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Senku thinks of why Kinro seems to be different from the other omegas. Why his cycle is off compared to others.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Kinrou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Senku sat on the ground next to the hut belonging to Chrome. Looking up at the blue sky of their stone world up above. Taking a break from the work they been doing to find a cure for Ruri. Though he couldn't help but let his mind wonder about the village and how their society had worked. It was so different form the one he was used to. The world full of science, technology, alphas, omegas and betas. When he had first met Kohaku, and her saving him from Tsukasa, he was thoroughly surprised as the scent of a powerful alpha hit his nose.

At the time he didn't know if he should curse or bless his luck. Though at the time it puzzled him how people survived here or how long ago. One that still does. It did surprise Senku that humanity unique set of genders survived for so long without the intervention of anyone in stone. From what he gained from from the others, they told and taught about their secondary genders from the one hundred and twenty tales that is passed down from one generation of priestess to the next. Who will teach the villagers of these lessons so everything can thrive? Truth of the matter, this was just a big pain in the neck but listened to what they had to say. He was the outsider after all.

From what he can tell from the information he had gathered, most of the village were beta with the very few omegas and alphas populating the area. Most them helping him of the daily to find a cure for Ruri, who found out was a beta. A priestess of the village was usually beta for some reason or another. He can tell from everyone else scents that Chrome, Kinro and Suika are omegas, Kohaku and Kaseki are alphas and Ginro being the sole Beta of the group. All following his lead. A leadership following a scrawny non-alpha alpha. Senku couldn't help but chuckle at that. Going off the mental list of people did bring his eyes to look over to the bridge. It slightly bothered him that today was the first time he hadn’t seen Kinro at the bridge.

Kinro was stern and always devoted to his position as a guard keep since he had been here. Senku frown as he thought about it more. Thinking about the time he wasn't there at the guard post despite his omega statues. Not liking what this could mean. Even he kept track of Chrome heats to known when he could help or when he had to stay away. With him admitting he didn't need help during the week. Desiring only to be with Ruri, even when something, being instincts or guts, told Senku otherwise. Then it easily clicked for Senku, but he needed confirmation. Getting off the ground to go over to Ginro at the bridge. Rubbing the back of his neck with a sly smile and spreading his scent out in the area. Ginro, along with Kohaku and Chrome, took notice of the change. This was different from what they knew of the alpha. His typical pleasant scent has turned sour and serious.

"Ginro," he began as he let his face become menacing like as his dark gaze piercing the cowardly beta. Ginro shrunk down to appear less threatening when Senku continued with, "I have need of some answers about Kinro."

"You… do," the blond questions, fear lacing his voice as looked at the sorcerer. This just made Senku grin a little bit more.

"Yeah, where is Kinro?"

Ginro stiffens at that. The fear that once filled him quickly disappearing as he stood up against the alpha. Senku smirks that Ginro grew a backbone when it came to his older brother. A glare came from the blond before sternly saying, "He's currently away from the village."

Now this got him curious. It was unusual for any omega, no matter how strong they are, to venture away from home without cause. Senku wasn't doubting that Kinro could take care himself but... The thought of him venturing far away without telling anyone unsettled the scientist. Especially, when he was unable to track his heat cycle. Hell, he even knew Kohaku went into rut. The rare few times that it happened. Speaking of which, said alpha walked up behind him to say, "You should let this go Senku. I know you enough by now that when you’re curious about something."

"Yeah, then you should know by now my sense of tracking things," Senku argued back as he looked back at her. Noticing the frown on her face. Like she was ready to fight him if need be for someone in the village. Not that he blamed her for that was an omega of her pack. Even if she had submitted to him to be part of his. Just for the sake of Ruri and that hope of medicine. He would be in the same boat as her when it came to Taiju, the idiot of an omega. His heart clinched at the thought of the brunette. How they separated and was left under the care of his beta, Yuzuriha. Those thoughts were wiped away from his mind because he knew they could take care of each other just fine. Kohaku eyes narrowed as a hand was placed on her hip. Frown deepening as her own scent of dirt and jasmine turned into one of decay.

Not because he tracking them, she had the feeling he was already doing that after Chrome went into heat. Distancing himself from the omega when it came and heard him offer to help Chrome by being his partner. Then staying away from the hut when he was denied. It was just... She was protective over Kinro when it clear that none of the others wanted Kinro as their omega. No matter how loyal or powerful he was. It was because that he suddenly interested in the tall guard after all this time. Now noticing that the scent of heat never wafting off the male like it should have. Not during the few times since his arrival like they should have. Not being a regular occurrence like the few others of the same ranking. One Kinro felt ashamed of since he been of age to mate. Been told it was because he had a sickness that messed up his cycle and left him damaged. Leaving him undesirable to any betas and alphas in the village. Except his bother and Kohaku. Two he felt no desire to be with for obvious reasons.

“If you want to know why he isn’t here, the go to him,” Kohaku states to him before raising an arm up to point over to a section of a forest he rarely goes into. An area he had seen a lone hut that was far away from the village. Like it was meant to keep something far, far away. Senku gave her a curt nod before going into the thicket. Missing the glare Ginro gave the alpha for this. She ignored this in favor of watching Senku disappear into the mass of trees. Heading to the hut that was hidden away from everyone. Kohaku had seen the curious looks he sometime sent the building the few times he had seen it. Never asking why it was there or the purpose since they were busy at the time obtaining supplies for the concoctions and crafted items.

**~SH~**

Feet padded against the hard ground he neared the round hut that clung to the trees of the forest. Desperate to keep itself hidden from everyone and everything. Senku was just happy to breach the final bush and into a small clearing. Greeted by the sight of typical brown building he got familiar with. Going up to opening and pushed aside the blue fabric covering it. He could smell a faint sweet smell wafting around the room. Easily missed if you weren’t paying attention. Mixing easily with musty smell and Kinro own ocean spray and salted rain. Proving he had been here all day. Scanning around the room lit by torches to spot several containers containing food to last several days, his spear, a mat, and Kinro of course sitting on said mat glaring at him. Other than that, the place was sparse but was enough to last the few days of an omega heat.

“What are you doing here Senku,” Kinro questions the scientist, glare never letting up but still curious as to why this alpha was here. Most tended to stay away from him around this time. Not wanting to catch his sickness or smell his powerful heat when it started.

“To find you of course,” Senku answered with a small laugh as he entered. The cloth door flapping closed behind him. Shutting out the sunlight to allow the torches to be their illumination. The smile on the blond with green tips soon shifted into a frown when the smell of ash hit his nose. Kinro was angry with him and didn’t like that fact he was here. Senku nose wrinkled at the clashing scents. Not liking any of it at all. He tried to push it out his mind for now because he had things that needed to be answered, and he would be damned if wasn’t going to help his friend.

“Why would an alpha like yourself would want with this omega?”

“To figure out why you’re here and not in the village. Where it would be safer while in your in heat,” Kinro snorts at this statement. During his few heats, none wanted him there or smell him at all. It was safer to be on the outside as he waited for it to go away. Waiting every single moment in agonize arousal until it finally fades as he wished for alpha to take of him.

"You should be able to smell it, can't you? How my heats don't come as often like that of Chrome or any other omega. That I am diseased," Kinro growled as he backs further away from Senku. Not like how prominent the Alpha scent of stone and ash became more enticing to him. Easily mixing with his own natural one. Like they were drawn to one another. Senku wanted to laugh at that, instead he smirked at the misconception before saying, "That is not true Kinro. In our world, there will be certain omegas whose heat won't come often like the others. Not until a compatible Alpha, or beta, comes along. There's a ten billion percent chance I'm not your alpha, but I will give you the same offer as Chrome. Will you let me help you by being your heat partner?"

**_UNTIL PART TWO_ **


	2. Chapter 2

Kinro could only look at him with wide eyes. Mind swirling with emotions and questions for no alpha or beta ever offered to help him during the few heats he ever had. This moment left him confused, warm, slightly angry, and flattered. Confused as to why an alpha would now help him out. Warm and flattered because he felt an alpha finally wanted him. Then there was anger for he felt like he going to be used by an alpha. His trust in him was still very limited even though it was slowly changing. Begrudgingly, but still changing. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to accept the offer because he could feel his heat was coming quickly. At the same time not since the risks could be great. Even though the chance of becoming pregnant was a doubt in his heart.

Although, a small unwanted hope did spring up, like any good omega, that this heat left him with a child. The image of a swollen belly with the nimble fingers belonging to Senku as they waited for their pup birth did cross his mind. Which made him worry since this could mean he was willing to let this little alpha be his. To mark him and be allowed to be marked. This seemed make him feel hotter than before. Something Senku could sense and smell. He knelt down and placed hands on the shoulders of the taller man to draw him closer. Maneuvering his arms so was hugging him as he buried his face into the crux of his neck. Getting a nose full of the of the ocean spray and salted rain. Making him believe he was next to the ocean. He knew better though as began to scent the omega. Making his own scent of stone and ash grow stronger. Allowing the it to reach Kinro nose that he was indeed wanted.

A knowledge that should have been given to him a long time ago. It didn't matter now since Senku was giving it to him now. Even if it was just for a few days and he wasn't going to be his alpha. Nor Kinro was going to be his omega. He was ten billion percent sure nothing would come from this at all. Just the needed release while making him realize he was part of a pack that wanted him. Senku didn't want any form of relationship right now, but felt it was his duty as an alpha to help anyone of his pack out. Like now as that sweet Senku smelt before started to become more prominent. It reminded him of the sugar or some kind of candy. One he didn't think he would ever smell again. It made him smile for the fragrance reminded him of a grand world now long gone.

Senku sat down fully to pull part of Kinro into his lap after raising his head. If anyone were to come into the room, it would absolutely silly to see the taller man in the lap of the smaller one but they didn't care in the moment. Instincts slowly starting to take over for what was about to happen.

"What is your answer Kinro," Senku askes since he needed to know if he needed to leave or not. Before it was to late and his rut begins. He could already smell Kinro own heat becoming stronger, sweeter and now mixing with some spice he couldn't remember the name of. One that made him long for something he uses devour long ago. That was now going to be replaced by the male before him.

"I...," Kinro began, wanting to fight his instincts and desire even though it was for the best. He sighed but he ended up agreeing, "Love me, Senku. Be my partner for the time being."

Senku formed a large smirk that he got the approval from the omega. The senses becoming a bit more heighten as instincts took over once the approval truly registered. Happy that omega agreed to his mate for the next few days until everything was done. Senku nuzzled into his neck again to take in the scent once more. The spiciness against now breaking through the others and earning a whine. Nearly high pitched and needy as he felt wetness on his lap. So, it finally started. Senku knew that wetness was the first sign Kinro heat had begun. It wasn't much right now, but he can easily tell it was slick that was coming out of him. The alpha purred at the sensation of the thought of spending the heat with the omega. To know this muscular man was his for the short amount of time. Senku knew he was probably going to miss being with Kinro after this. It wasn't often that an omega was willing to let an alpha touch them during their heat. This was a small blessing after being alone for such a long time.

"I know the heat is starting to take over, but I need you to take off those clothes for me," the blond states as let go of the brunet. Another whine came of Kinro because he didn’t want to get up from the warm lap or leave the lovely odor of his alpha. Instead, he wanted to be closer while desiring to be touched by him.

"I know, I know, but first these," Senku states as he tries to keep his mind together while tugging at the thick rope around his waist. The true boundary keeping him from his prize of continuing this. The wetness in his lap ever growing the longer he waited for Kinro to undo the belt. Not moving to do anything until it was undone. Kinro let out a small huff before untying the belt and tossing it to the wayside. Vest coming off soon to show his broad chest and toned abs to Senku. Senku hummed in appreciation in how much time Kinro had put into keeping his body toned. In even his time, most omegas wouldn't even try to get a muscular body such as this. Lucky enough, Senku also liked put effort into toning their bodies. Might sound shallow, but he preferred those who went outside the social norms of society than those who remained stayed in their lane. A hand latched onto the side of his abdomen to caress it. Feeling the bumps and ridges of hard muscles until he reached the chest. Thumb flicking the erect nipple hard as went to the armpit. Earning a shudder that were felt under his fingertips. Loving how those muscles twitched thanks to his touch.

Sadly, he couldn't sit here all night touching every inch of the omega. That could be done another time if Kinro allowed it. Which Senku doubted since he was the stricter brother. Senku could smell the heat was in full effect now and he loved the spiciness that it was creating. Not even Taiju scent when his heat started made him feel this way. It was all to familiar to him that he wanted to drown in the smell. Eyes widening as he smirked when he realized the spice wafting off Kinro was in fact Grounded All Spice. A single tear left an eye as a few memories flashed through his mind. Memories of desserts made with his farther. Suppressing them soon after to refocus on the task at hand. Pushing Kinro off his lap to make him get on all fours. Yanking the pants and underwear down to his knees to show off his bare butt and erect cock to the world inside the hut. Slick coating the skin of his plump rear. More of it trailing down the inner part of his thighs as it escaped the tight ring that was never filled before. Spray those legs as far as they could before giving Kinro a look. The brunet just scowled back before panting out, "Come on already... Fuck me."

Senku smirks, a hand grabbing onto one the plump cheeks to knead and palm the soft flesh. Kinro bucked back into the hand to show him to get a move on. Not wanting the foreplay or such in this matter. Senku gave a little chuckle as he got onto his knees to undo the tunic he wore. Baring his skinny body and slightly toned body to Kinro. The omega just hummed at the sight, finding it acceptable for the task at hand, but he was more interested in the hard dick and the knot on the underside of it. Senku gets behind Kinro then gives him another look. Making sure he wanted to do it like this. Without the proper preparation to accommodate him. Even with the slick, it will still hurt without some kind of stretching. Kinro glared at him as he nodded. Senku just sighed for he knew the both of them would probably regret this once all of this was over. He was ten billion percent sure of it. Didn't stop him from guiding the head of the cock to slick hole in between the soft mounds. Pressing the tip against the barrier that kept him from entering.

Grunting when he did breach the tight ring squeezing his cock until he bottomed out. Both moaning at the new sensation they were feeling. Senku couldn’t believe how tight Kinro was. Those wet walls had him in a vice grip, which proved to him that no other alpha had taken the omega. Making him growl happily and in a possessive manner to know he was truly the first person to take him. To breed with him. No, not breed him for this was not going any further than the heat cycle. The scientist placed his head onto Kinro back to scent the area since he was unable to reach the neck. Which irritated him slightly for the thick, meaty neck looked delicious enough to bite into. To mark him. To leave it bruised and scratched. As much as he loath it, the instinct to do so was pushed down in order to pull out. Thrusting back in soon after to earn a cry of surprise from Kinro and a loud clap of skin meeting skin. He moved back and thrusted back in. Each one becoming faster and stronger with each movement. Moans and sloppy clapping echoing out in the small hut. Senku growled as he gripped onto Kinro hips. Nails digging into the skin but not puncturing. Though it will surely leave marks behind when the morning comes. Precum spraying onto the ground as the cock flopped back and forth from the thrusts.

A cry of protest left Kinro when Senku completely pulled out of him. This was so the alpha push him down his side and down onto his back. Legs instinctively wrapped around the alpha waist as he thrusts back in. Hands finding their way to tense shoulders to claw at the skin. Leaving behind marks of white as they dared to break skin. Moaning when those thrusts became harder and erratic as Senku latched onto the omega thighs. Grunting mixing in those delicious noises he was receiving. Gaining cries whenever that bundle of nerves was brushed by the hard dick. Both now desperate as they neared the edge. Becoming sweaty and needy as they inched ever closer until Kinro screamed out into the hut. Eyes clinching close as thick white painted both of their stomachs and chest. Arms tightening around Senku neck while Kinro came off his high. This just urged him on before burying himself deep into the omega. Hot liquid flooded the channel as it burned the insides. Grunting as his knot grew large to seal his cock in that tight passage to keep all the cum being milked inside. Stomach growing slightly distended from the large amount of semen inside. A belly that will grow even more by the end of his heat.

Senku resisted the urge to rub the small bump in favor of laying Kinro down onto the fur. They needed rest until his knot goes down to start this all over again. After maneuvering their bodies, Senku was able to lay next to the brunet before wrapping his arms around the tall male waist. Pulling him closer so their bellies were touching. Making sure his scent could invade the nostrils of Kinro.

“Senku…”

“Hm..,” he hummed in response. The other male shifting beside him when the high had finally left him.

“Thank you.”

Senku whispered out a ‘heh’ then smirked. Burying his face into the chest before slipping into a half sleep. Knowing he would become whining within the hour or so.

**\--SH—**

**( _Five Days Later_ )**

Kinro heat had ended a days ago. Much to their relief and blessing. Allowing them a day to finish the medicine needed for Ruri, but they were able to pull it off in time. The stoic guard did feel shame for taking away precious time needed for training and to finish the medicine. Just because of his heat had to come at the worst possible time for everyone. A belief that was squashed by those who part of the Kingdom of Science. When Senku spoke about it, quenching some of his shame, it causes heart to flutter a bit and hole twitched. His scent still clung to his cloths to remind him of those recent days. The desire to remain close to him lingered inside and not wanting to disappear. Like he wanted Senku to remain as his alpha than in that brief amount of time. Such focus on these thoughts couldn’t remain as everyone entered the village. Except, the thought of Senku marrying Ruri if he won soon replaced the others. Making him frown as anger started to bubble under his skin. He was just happy he was down wind of Senku and the others with Kohaku being the only exception. She was behind him and was able to smell when his scent had changed into a sour one to match his anger. She could only smile as she guessed why he might be angry. Choosing to ignore it for now when sourness soon faded away. Able to rein in his anger in time when everyone entered the village to the murmurs of the people within.

She scanned the crowd in search of the person of the person who they needed to beat just to win this. Finding him easily with his minion right next to them. He spots her looking and smirks like he already won the battle. She wanted to snort for she had little worry that the beta would win the village games at all. The bet they had set up a few days ago during Kinro heat. One if he won then he would get and Ruri to submit to him but should he lose on the other hand. The aggressive beta will submit to her fully. This was a bet she knows she would win. Not because she over confident like Magma, but she believed in Senku that they will be able to pull through. When the games did start, it went off poorly for them and it did worry her. Which was quickly turned into their favor when Chrome was able to deliver a low blow that sent him into the sea. Something she took some enjoyment in. He was starting to learn his place of why he was a beta and not an alpha. The games went quickly after that and things blurred for everyone. From learning the truth to curing Ruri then getting attack by Hyoga and his group. It was by Senku quick thinking and everyone working together were they able to drive the them back but at a lost. Their village was burned down and had to be rebuilt. Like anyone of them minded since everyone was safe and protected. Now with everyone in the village helping Senku with his new endeavor to protect the village and defeat Tsukasa. By making the beginnings of a cellphone. During the first month of getting everything ready, something happened that Kinro thought he would never happen. He could feel his heat coming. It helps that Ginro told him his changed like it does when it ever comes. The words that Senku told him before the village games flooded his mind and made him look at the scientist with wide eyes. He was on the other side and unable to smell him.  
  
This forced Kinro come to terms with something he been fighting for the last week. That he, at some point, had fallen in love with the man. Now his body even found him suitable as a mate, but doubts crept into his mind that he would want him. Not a defective omega like him. The world seemed to think differently when a gentle wind blew in the clearing. Drifting his quickly changing scent in the direction of where Senku is at. Which made the alpha perk up with wide eyes and sniff the air for confirmation. Head turning to Kinro with those eyes full of surprise at the fact another scent was coming so soon. Never expecting he was the one that was compatible with the omega. Kinro blushed from the sudden attention but drew scarlet when Senku surprised looked turned into a devious, nearly feral, grin. He didn’t know how to feel about this but Kinro knows that everything will change after this heat. A heat that came unexpectedly since it had never happened before in his life. Maybe… it wouldn’t be so bad to let the scientist court him if he was willing to claim him. Although the doubts of this not lasting lingered in his heart. He sighed as he stayed at his post instead of heading to the hut away from the village. He could take the trail to it later tonight so he could remain alone once again. That was until a hand had grabbed his. Opening his eyes to a smirking Senku with a look that promised something. A something that Kinro was able to pinpoint rather quickly even though he didn’t know what it meant. Although he learned enough to know to trust Senku and just go with whatever idea he had. A smile graced Kinro when Senku grabbed his hand and let him lead them to where they needed ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Discord** :  
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/QXRZXGCMza)  
> [The Kingdom of Shipping](https://discord.gg/E6ytw6c)

**Author's Note:**

> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/QXRZXGCMza)   
>  [The Kingdom of Shipping](https://discord.gg/yK6Cp24)


End file.
